Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Rise of Tragoedia
by siderisn
Summary: Millennium's ago, an evil entity threatened the Pharaoh and the Priests, but the evil was sealed away. Until now, the evil spirit is determined to have its revenge. Jaden Yuki is an aspiring duelist who wants to be the next Duel King. But will fight for his life and to save the world from the evil entity in the shadow games. (TV Version of manga) Please review!
1. Episode 1: A New Hero

**Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Rise of Tragoedia **

* * *

**Hello everyone. I' writing this story right now because of a delay in writing my 5D's story, Clash of the Duel Dragons. So, for everyone reading, thank you. For people who are reading this story that were fans of Clash of the Duel Dragons, sorry for the delay that's on the story right now. But time for some action. ****Please read and review.**

* * *

**Note: This is what I think the GX manga would be like if it was turned into a TV series. I may change some of the card slightly as well. Please enjoy. Also, he prologue is only mentioned in the manga and this is how I think it happened. **

* * *

**Prologue: **

* * *

A young boy with bushy brown hair and brown eyes was running crazily through the park. He was also wearing a grey school uniform and had a backpack. On his belt was a deck holder.

"I can't believe I'm going to be late!" panicked the boy whose name was Jaden Yuki. "How could I be late for the entries to Duel Academy?"

Suddenly Jaden crashed into someone and he fell onto his but while his cards went everywhere.

"Oh nuts," said Jaden as he went to pick up his cards.

The person he bumped into to helped him. He wore blue jeans and a black shirt. He had spiky hair and also wore black shoes.

The man picked up one of Jaden's cards and studied it.

* * *

_Winged Kuriboh_

_Attribute: Light_

_Level 1 _

_Fairy/Effect_

_If this card on the field is sent to the graveyard: Any further battle damage you take this turn becomes 0._

_Attack/ 300 Defense/ 200_

* * *

"Nice card," complemented the man as he held out the card to Jaden.

"Well yeah," replied Jaden as he stood up and took the card back. He then realized whom he had bumped into.

"Hey you're…" mumbled Jaden.

"You heading for the Duel Academy entry exams?" asked the Man.

"Yeah," replied Jaden who was still in shock.

"Good luck," said the Man as he walked off.

"Thanks!" called out Jaden.

The Man turned and gave him a thumbs up.

Jaden looked at Winged Kuriboh in his hand and said, "You ready buddy?"

The Kuriboh on the card winked and Jaden smiled. Jaden then realized he was going to be late.

"Uh no!" panicked Jaden as he slipped Winged Kuriboh into his deck and ran off. "I can't be the next King of Games, if I'm late to the games!"

* * *

Within the Duel Dome, many duelists who wanted to get into Duel Academy were dueling some Examiners.

"All people who have made it into the Academy please report to registration, for those who failed better luck next year," said a PA voice.

Many academy students watched some of the duels going on.

* * *

A short boy with bushy blue hair wearing a grey school uniform watched as the Examiner summoned a monster.

"When I attack directly with this monster its over," said the Examiner.

"Not so fast!" cried the Boy. "I use my trap Magic Cylinder. This redirects the attack at you!"

The Examiner cried out as the attack was deflected at him.

"I lost?" questioned the Examiner.

"Alright!" cheered the Boy.

* * *

"Alright," said a Man in a suit to two young women standing outside the Duel Dome. "Mark all no shows no shows."

"Wait!" cried a voice. The three looked to the fence and watched as Jaden climbed up it all covered in leaves.

"You can count Jaden Yuki present," said Jaden. "As long as I don't lose my grip."

* * *

Jaden walked over to a small boy with bushy blue hair and looked down at some of the duels going on. One of the duels caught his eyes and he decided to pay attention to it.

* * *

An Obelisk Blue Examiner had 1900 life points and a man wielding a big shield and a fortress like monster on his field.

Big Shield Gardna: Defense 2600

Gear Golem the Moving Fortress: Defense 2200

His opponent had black hair and was wearing a white school uniform. He had a Vorse Raider on his side of the field and 3200 life points.

Vorse Raider: Attack 1900

"Okay kid you've got two monsters staring you down," said the Examiner. "You either,

A) Throw in the towel

B) Beg for mercy. Or

C) Run home to mummy."

"I'll go with D, none of the above," replied the Boy as a trap activated on his side of the field. The trap had a picture of a ring with grenades attached to it.

"A trap," said the Examiner.

"That's right," replied the Boy. "You see with Ring of Destruction I can destroy one monster on the field. And we both take damage equal to that monsters attack. I choose Vorse Raider."

The explosive ring went around Vorse Raiders neck and exploded.

Examiner: 1900-0000

Boy: 3200-1300

"A good move," complemented the Examiner. "Welcome to the Academy."

"Thank you O' wise one," replied the Boy as he bowed.

* * *

"Wow he's good," stated Jaden.

"Yeah," replied the bushy blue-haired boy next to him. "That's Bastion Misawa. I heard that he got the highest score on the written exam out of all of us applicants."

"I barely past that exam," added Jaden.

"I don't think I did to bad actually," said the Boy with a smile. "My names Syrus by the way."

"Nice to meet you Syrus, I'm Jaden Yuki," greeted Jaden. "And I'm going to totally going to turn this academy upside down when I get in."

"You mean you haven't dueled yet?" asked Syrus. "Because I think that was the last one."

Jaden looked like he was about to a have a heart attack.

* * *

Sitting in the stands with some other examiners was a man with yellow hair wearing a blue blazer and white boots was watching.

Suddenly the Man in the suit came up to him and said, "Sorry Mr. Crowler, but there is still one applicant here to duel. He showed up just in time."

"Did you just call me Mr?" asked Crowler.

"Oh sorry I'm new here Mrs," replied the Man.

"I owe a PHD in dueling," snapped Crowler. "I have earned the title of Dr. thank you. And tell that late duelist to try and be earlier next year."

"Oh come on Dr. Crowler," said an Examiner. "He was just a little late, give him a chance."

Crowler's eye twitched and he screamed, "Late people don't deserve another chance."

Suddenly, Crowler's phone began to beat and he picked it up and answered it.

"Oh hello Chancellor Shepard," said Crowler all innocently.

"Hello Dr. Crowler," replied Shepard. "I'm just checking up to make sure everything's all fine. Wouldn't want a repeat of last year when you cut a third of the applicants because someone called you Mr or something. Anyway make sure every applicant gets a fair try."

"Yes of course," replied Crower and he hung up.

'That windbag,' thought Crowler. 'Does he not know that there are already a heap of talentless lacks at our academy.'

"Alight he can duel," said Crowler as he stood up.

"So which test deck should we use?" asked on the Examiners.

"Leave that to me," said Crowler as he walked away.

* * *

Jaden and Syrus watched as Bastion came up some steps and sat down.

Jaden and Syrus walked over and Jaden said, "Nice duel man."

"Thank you," replied Bastion.

"You might just be the 2nd best duelist here," stated Jaden.

"Huh?" said Bastion and Syrus at the same time.

"Jaden Yuki report to the Duel Field 1 now," announced a PA voice.

"Alright!" cheered Jaden. "I'm up!"

Jaden walked away when Bastion asked, "Wait. If I'm second best then who's first?"

"Me of course," replied Jaden as he walked away.

"Wow," commented Syrus. "I wonder if he's that good."

"Well he's going to need to be, look who he's dueling," replied Bastion.

* * *

As Jaden entered the arena Dr. Crowler was also there wearing his Duel Blazer and was prepared to crush Jaden.

"All right boy its time to duel," said Crowler.

"Wow so you're my opponent?" asked Jaden.

"You seem surprised," replied Crowler.

"Well I thought you were some kind of weird mascot or something," joked Jaden.

Crowler gritted his teeth in reply.

* * *

Up in the stands an Obelisk Blue called Chazz Princeton was watching with another obelisk blue, Alexis Rhodes.

Alexis walked down to Syrus and Bastion to have a better view.

The moment Bastion saw Alexis he blushed.

"Hi," said Alexis. "Mind if I sit here?"

"No its fine," replied Syrus.

"I'm Alexis but the way," said Alexis.

"I'm Syrus and this Bastion," replied Syrus. Bastion was trying not to blush.

* * *

**Jaden 4000 VS Dr. Crowler 4000**

**"Duel!"**

* * *

**Turn 1: Jaden**

"I go first!" cried Jaden I draw. Jaden added the card he drew to his hand and studied it. "Okay first off I'm summoning Elemental Hero Woodsman in defense mode!"

Elemental Hero Woodsman: Defense 2000

A man made of wood that was also covered in leaves appeared.

"Then I'm going to throw down a face down! Turn end!" declared Jaden. "Your move teach!"

* * *

**Turn 2: Dr. Crowler**

"Yes, yes," mumbled Crowler. "Don't tell me what to do."

Crowler drew a card from his deck and thought, 'Since I'm using my own personal deck and not one of those test decks, I'll be calling all the shots.'

"Okay," said Crowler. "I think I'll start off nice and easy, and play this! Confiscation!"

"Okay," replied Jaden. "So what does it do?"

"What it does is, it allows me to pay 1000 life points and look at your hand and toss one card to the graveyard," explained Crowler.

Holograms of Jaden's cards appeared in front of Crowler and he studied them.

"Now then," sniggered Crowler. "Which card should I pick? Swamp of the Fallen to the graveyard!"

Jaden took the trap from his hand and discarded it.

"Now I'll play two cards face down!" cried Crowler. "And last but not least I'll play Heavy Storm! This spell destroys every other spell and trap card on the field!"

A wave of wind smashed around the filed and destroyed Jaden's trap Negate Attack and Crowler's two face down cards that were also traps.

"Whoops," joked Jaden. "Did you forget you had 2 trap cards on the field?"

Crowler just smirked at Jaden's remark.

Suddenly the field was enveloped in a grey fog, Jaden panicked but Crowler seemed to know what was going on.

"What's going on?" asked Jaden.

"Nothing," replied Crowler. "Just your defeat!"

Suddenly two golden creatures appeared on Crowler's field.

Wicked Token: Attack 1000

* * *

"What just happened?" asked Syrus.

"It was those trap cards he destroyed," replied Alexis.

"Statue of the Wicked," explained Bastion. "It's a special trap card that summons a token when it's destroyed. That's why he played Heavy Storm."

* * *

"A card that strong couldn't be in a test deck," said Chazz to himself. "That means Crowler is using his own."

* * *

"Now I sacrifice the two Wicked Tokens to summon Ancient Gear Golem!"

A giant mechanical monster with a roman helmet on appeared.

Ancient Gear Golem: Attack 3000

* * *

"That's Crowler's legendary card," said Chazz.

* * *

"Ancient Gear Golem!" commanded Crowler. "Attack with Mechanized Melee!"

The Golem's gears began to turn and it swung its fist back before swinging forward and smashing through Woodsman.

* * *

"This isn't good," said Alexis.

"Why?" asked Syrus.

"Because when that Golem destroys a monster in defense mode, the difference is dealt in damage," explained Bastion.

"But that means Jaden's life points are going to take a hit," replied Syrus.

* * *

Gear Golem's fist continued to swing and crashed into Jaden.

Jaden cried out as the fist hit him and lowered his life points.

Jaden: 4000-3000

"I end my turn!" finished Crowler. Crowler looked at Jaden who had his head lowered. "Don't feel to bad, after all you got to be defeated by my most precious card."

Jaden looked up and laughed, shocking Crowler, Bastion, Alexis, Chazz and Syrus.

* * *

"He's laughing?" questioned Chazz.

* * *

"He's got some backbone," stated Alexis.

* * *

"That was some move teach," commented Jaden. "That monster totally rocks. How do I get one?"

"What!" cried Crowler.

* * *

**Turn 3: Jaden**

"My turn! I draw!" exclaimed Jaden. Jaden saw that the card he drew was Winged Kuriboh and it winked and gave a cry of joy.

"Hey there buddy," greeted Jaden. "You want me to play you. Okay. I summon Winged Kuriboh in defense mode and I'll play a card face down!"

Winged Kuriboh: Defense 300

A small brown furry creature with wings appeared.

"A Kuriboh?" questioned Crowler who then laughed. "My, my. What a lame monster to use."

"Hey don't call my monster lame," shot back Jaden.

* * *

**Turn 4: Crowler**

"Whatever," replied Crowler. "But the duel ends now! I draw! And I use the spell Defense Curse! By lowering my Golem's defense to zero I can reduce your Kuriboh's by the same amount!"

Ancient Gear Golem: Defense 3000-0

Winged Kuriboh: Defense 300-0

* * *

"Oh no!" panicked Syrus. "Now Jaden will take the Golem's 3000 attack points as damage!"

* * *

"Mechanized Melee!" laughed Crowler.

The iron fist smashed through Kuriboh with a crash.

'Sorry buddy,' thought Jaden.

"Check your gear," demanded Crowler. "Your life points haven't changed."

"My gear's fine," replied Jaden. "Because when Winged Kuriboh is destroyed I take zero damage for the rest of the turn."

"What?" snapped Crowler.

* * *

"That's some special ability," stated Alexis.

"Yeah and it saved Jaden," added Syrus.

* * *

"Okay, okay," said Crowler. "I see your lame little monster saved you there."

"Hey do not insult my cards," replied Jaden. "Besides, Winged Kuriboh's death won't be in vain. By attacking you activated a trap card! Go, Hero Signal!"

Jaden's trap opened and a single with a H on it appeared in the sky.

"Now I can summon another hero to the field," cheered Jaden. "I choose Elemental Hero Ocean!"

Elemental Hero Ocean: Attack 1500

A blue under water human like creature appeared.

* * *

**Turn 5: Jaden**

"My move now!" shouted Jaden. "And I'm playing the spell The Warrior Returning Alive to bring Woodsman back into my hand! And now I'll summon him!"

Elemental Hero Woodsman: Attack 1000

"So what!" spat Crowler. "Your puny monsters are nothing before my Ancient Gear Golem."

"Not yet they aren't," replied Jaden. "I play the spell Polymerization! I fuse Woodsman and Ocean!"

* * *

"Wait but that makes," mumbled Chazz.

* * *

"I fusion summon!" cheered Jaden. "Elemental Hero the Earth!"

Elemental Hero the Earth: Attack 2500

A white armoured monster with blue jewels on its head and shoulders and a red one on its chest appeared in a blinding flash of yellow light.

"It can't be!" panicked Crowler.

* * *

"That's the legendary rare card," stated Bastion.

"Only one of that card exists," added Alexis.

* * *

"That can't be," muttered Chazz.

* * *

"So what!" cried Crowler. "You may have the legendary Earth! But it's weaker then my monster!"

"Not for long!" cried Jaden. "First I play Spell Pot of Greed which lets me draw two new cards! And now I play the field spell Skyscraper!"

Towers rose around Jaden and Crowler, creating a city.

"In this field!" explained Jaden. "All Elemental Heroes that are weaker then your monsters gain 1000 attack points!"

Elemental Hero the Earth: Attack 2500-3500

"And now I equip Earth with the spell Combustion Stream!" continued Jaden. "Earth attack with Earth Combustion!"

Earth held its hands together and a stream of yellow energy shot from its hands and smashed a hole through Gear Golem.

Crowler: 3000-2500

"And now the effect of Combustion Stream!" exclaimed Jaden. "When the equipped monster destroys another monster, you take damage equal to that monsters defense points! Sweet huh?"

Crowler cried out as his Golem toppled onto him and ended the duel.

Crowler: 2500-0000

* * *

**Jaden: Win**

"He is good," stated Syrus.

"You got that right," added Alexis.

'Nice,' thought Bastion. 'I could use some competition.'

* * *

Chazz was speechless and quickly stood up and walked away.

'That can't be the same card,' thought Chazz.

* * *

"I did it!" cheered Jaden as he jumped up and down. "I won! I'm in the academy!"

* * *

**Episode 1: A New Hero**

_There is an island in the Southern Sea. Upon which stands the place where the next generation of duelists are being trained. _

_It is called Duel Academy. The school is divided into three ranks. Outstanding students moved up from Junior High are 'Obelisk Blue.'_

_Top performers on the Entrance Exam are ranked 'Ra Yellow.'_

_And borderline delinquents who could be expelled at any time are 'Slifer Red.'_

* * *

Jaden faced his opponent wearing a red jacket; Jaden was in fact a slifer red along with Syrus.

Syrus watched as Jaden went to attack with a blue armoured monster.

"Bubble Man!" commanded Jaden. "Attack with Bubble Shot!"

Bubble man launched a stream of bubbles at the opponent and it smashed into them, wining the duel for Jaden.

"That's game!" cheered Jaden.

"Nice job Jaden," complemented Syrus.

* * *

Alexis saw Jaden lying on a chair in the courtyard and walked up to him.

Jaden sat up when he saw Alexis approaching.

"Hey Alexis," said Jaden.

"Your not usually by yourself," stated Alexis. "Where's Syrus?"

"He's dueling a trainee teacher," replied Jaden.

"Its Mr. Ryuga isn't it?" asked Alexis. "As of now he's on a 45 game winning streak."

"Yeah," replied Jaden. "That's him. And he sounds like an awesome duelist."

"You know, I heard a bad rumor about him," said Alexis.

"Really?" replied Jaden.

"I heard from a student who lost," explained Alexis. "But Ryuga supposedly takes cards from those be defeats."

"That's pretty bad," added Jaden. "Now that I think about it, I heard that this guy is supposed to be a real jerk or something."

"Well it is just a rumor," finished Alexis.

* * *

Ryuga adjusted his glasses as he commanded his Cyber Dinosaur to attack.

Syrus watched as a stream of energy shot out of the robotic dinosaurs mouth and destroyed Syrus' monster.

'No,' thought Syrus. 'Why won't my spell cards activate? My disk couldn't have crashed, because monsters and traps are working.'

Ryuga laughed as he went in for another attack.

* * *

Jaden spotted Syrus walking through he halls and ran up behind him.

"Hey, how id it go?" asked Jaden as he patted Syrus on the back.

Syrus collapsed to the ground in tears and mumbled, "Jaden…he…took…my…card."

"What?" cried Jaden.

* * *

Ryuga stood in Crowler's office. Ryuga was tall and was in Obelisk Blue. He had black hair and glasses and wore a strange looking ring on his finger.

"Winning 49 games straight is really something," said Crowler from behind his desk. "You're doing just as well as I expected."

"Thank you," replied Ryuga. "One more victory and I will be a teacher here at the Academy starting next year."

"Exactly," added Crowler. "Any teacher at Duel Academy must be able to breeze through this test. Defeating 50 opponents. One more win. Don't let me down."

"Never," replied Ryuga.

'I won't let you down,' thought Ryuga. 'For now. Once I'm a teacher here at the Academy, you're history. I'll work my way up in the academy, and my voice as a teacher will finally have weight in the dueling world. I will send my students all over the world, and then the whole dueling world will be under my thumb. Enjoy your last moments of glory Crowler. With my cheating tactics I'll be able enter this academy as a teacher, and I'll get the last laugh.'

* * *

"The rumor Alexis told me was true," stated Jaden angrily as he stormed through the halls looking for Ryuga.

"But he's a trainee teacher Jaden," replied Syrus from behind. "Think about it."

"As if I care," replied Jaden. "Stealing cards, he doesn't deserve to be a duelist. Where is he?"

As that moment, Ryuga was leaving Crowler's office and Jaden immediately walked up to him.

"Hey you!" cried Jaden. "Give back the card you stole from Syrus!"

"Are you talking to me?" asked Ryuga as he turned to face Jaden. "And you are…?"

"Jaden Yuki!" replied Jaden as he confronted Ryuga.

"Ah yes," said Ryuga. "The slifer red who isn't bad for his rank."

"What makes you think you can just take people's cards?" snapped Jaden.

"Oh that," replied Ryuga. "I'm a bit of a card collector. Tuesdale had a card that I didn't have and he conceded it to me."

"Conceded," interrupted Syrus.

"Well Jaden," continued Ryuga. "You must have a few cards you'd like to give me."

"Cut it out!" roared Jaden. "Cards are a duelists soul! You think I'm going to just give you my soul!"

"Believe me," replied Ryuga. "You want to stay on my good side. I'll be a teacher here next year. Your grades are guaranteed if you give me cards now. Don't worry; your cards will be in good hands. It's probably better that I have them."

"I refuse to regard you as a true duelist," commented Jaden. "You're a disgrace."

"Big talk for a slifer red," spat Ryuga. "Listen boy, you'll be at the top of my expulsion list. You'll regret this."

"Your not a teacher yet," stated Jaden.

"I may as well be," chuckled Ryuga. "One more win to go."

Crowler stepped out of his office and saw Ryuga, Jaden and Syrus.

"I was wondering what all the noise outside my office was," stated Crowler.

"We were just discussing my duel with Tuesdale," replied Ryuga innocently.

"Well you've just found your last opponent," commented Crowler. "You Jaden."

"Jaden huh," said Ryuga. "That will be a tough duel. I heard all about you beating Dr. Crowler at the entrance exam."

"Let's not be reminded of that," butted in Crowler.

"I accept the duel," said Jaden.

"Perfect," replied Crowler. "Report to the duel field at once."

"Better give it your best," whispered Ryuga to Jaden. "Because your school career is riding on it."

Ryuga walked away and Jaden said, "I'll never lose to that jerk."

* * *

**Turn 5: Jaden**

**Jaden Yuki 4000 VS Ryuga 3250**

* * *

On Jaden's field stood a warrior monster that looked like it was from an ancient tribe of some sort.

Elemental Hero Wild Heart: Attack 1500

There was also a blue armoured monster on Jaden's field and a face down card.

Elemental Hero Sparkman: Attack 1600

"And now!" cried Jaden. "Wild Heart smashes your last monster!"

Wild Heart swung its sword, slashing away Ryuga's last monster.

* * *

"Way to go Jaden!" cheered Syrus who was watching with Crowler.

* * *

'He' good,' thought Ryuga. 'Even if he is a slifer red. Maybe his win over Crowler wasn't a fluke after all. But I've done my homework and done a thorough search of his deck. I know he uses spells bring out a fusion monster, which is usually his winning card. That means he's nothing without spells.'

* * *

**Turn 6: Ryuga**

"I draw!" declared Ryuga. "I summon Don Turtle in attack mode!"

Don Turtle: Attack 1100

A turtle that was hiding in its shell appeared.

"Now I activate the spell Ultra Evolution Pill!" continued Ryuga. "I tribute Don Turtle and special summon 1 dinosaur monster to the field from my hand! Come forth Cyber Dinosaur!"

Cyber Dinosaur: Attack 2500

A metal T-Rex appeared on the field.

"Uh oh," panicked Jaden.

"Attack Wild Heart!" commanded Ryuga.

A stream of energy exploded from the Dinosaur's mouth and destroyed Wild Heart with a bang.

Jaden: 4000-3000

"I set a card face down and end my turn!" finished Ryuga.

* * *

**Turn 7: Jaden**

"Darn it," cursed Jaden. "I draw!"

Jaden looked at his hand and smiled.

'Good,' thought Jaden. 'I have everything I need in my hand. This duel won't take long.'

'Looks like he drew a key card,' thought Ryuga. 'I'm afraid I can't let you use it.'

Ryuga twisted the ring on his finger and it activated same kind of magnetic ray.

'First I'll use polymerization,' thought Jaden as he slipped the spell in his disk.

Nothing happened however.

"Hey why won't it activate?" Asked Jaden as he took out the card.

'It's useless to struggle,' thought Ryuga. 'My ring is giving off a magnetic ray that jams your spell card system.'

'Is my disk broken?' thought Jaden. 'But my monsters and traps seem to be working fine.'

* * *

"What's wrong Jaden?" asked Syrus.

"What's he doing?" asked Chazz as he watched the duel with a pair of binoculars. "Don't just stand there holding fusion."

"I wonder if something's wrong," suggested Alexis.

Syrus turned to see that Chazz and Alexis had come to watch.

"Maybe his disk won't work, just like it didn't for me," stated Syrus.

"Well that's his fault," spat Crowler. "He failed to properly maintain his gear."

"No," replied Syrus. "My disk did the same thing, but after it was working fine."

* * *

"I'm getting bored over here," stated Ryuga.

"I switch Sparkman to defense mode and then I summon Ocean in defense mode!" exclaimed Jaden.

Elemental Hero Sparkman: Defense 1400

Elemental Hero Ocean: Defense 1200

"Turn end!" finished Jaden.

* * *

**Turn 8: Ryuga**

'This is really bad,' though Jaden. 'What am I going to do with no spells?'

"My turn!" shouted Ryuga. "I summon Hyper Hammerhead in attack mode!"

Hyper Hammerhead: Attack 1500

An orange dinosaur with a strange energy on its head appeared.

'You can't use spells and my disk has a special shield,' thought Ryuga.

"I use my face down spell Smashing Ground!" cried Ryuga. "I destroy the monster with the highest defense on your field! Sparkman!"

Jaden cried out as Sparkman exploded.

"Hyper Hammerhead attack!" commanded Ryuga.

'Please work,' thought Jaden.

"Trap card! Hero Barrier!" cried Jaden.

A barrier appeared and protected Ocean.

"Phew,' said Jaden.

"Cyber Dinosaur attack!" commanded Ryuga.

Cyber Dinosaur let out a stream of energy that smashed right into Jaden, leaving Ocean untouched.

Jaden: 3000-0500

"Why did I get attacked directly?" asked Jaden.

"I used my monsters effect," explained Ryuga. "He can attack directly if I sacrifice a monster at the end of the turn. So I sacrifice Hyper Hammerhead now."

Hyper Hammerhead vanished from the field.

* * *

'Hang in there Jaden,' thought Syrus.

* * *

'Darn it,' thought Jaden. 'If only I could use a spell. Say, wasn't I playing Frisbee with it yesterday. That must be why!'

* * *

**Turn 9: Jaden**

"Surrender Jaden," suggested Ryuga. "It will take a miracle to beat me."

"Hah," said Jaden. "A duelist never gives up. Just like the legendary duelists never gave up. I'm not backing down, and one day I'll rise to become the Duel King."

Jaden drew a card from his deck swiftly and looked at it before crying out, "I summon Woodsman in attack mode and throw down three face downs!"

Elemental Hero Woodsman: Attack 1000

* * *

**Turn 10: Ryuga**

"Time to end this," declared Ryuga. "Cyber Dinosaur attack Woodsman."

"Trap card activate!" interrupted Jaden. "Swamp of the Fallen! All of your monsters lose half of their attack points this turn!"

Cyber Dinosaur: Attack 2500-1250

"You may have survived this turn," snapped Ryuga. "But Woodsman sure hasn't."

"Go trap card!" cried Jaden. "Give me a miracle! I use Alternate Fusion!"

"What!" cried Ryuga. "Trap fusion!"

"I fuse Woodsman with Ocean and summon Elemental Hero the Earth!"

Elemental Hero the Earth: Attack 2500

"Counter attack!" cried Jaden. "Earth Impact!"

Earth's hands lit up with yellow energy and it charged and threw a shattering punch at Cyber Dinosaur.

Ryuga: 3250-2000

"This isn't over yet," stated Ryuga. "All you did was destroy my monster."

"Your right!" exclaimed Jaden. "It isn't over! I play my trap card Shied Strike! Now you take damage equal to Earth's defense as he inflicted damage! And Earth has 2000 defense so, this will finish it!"

Ryuga cried out as Jaden's trap sent a wave of energy at him and lowered his life points.

Ryuga: 2000-0000

* * *

**Jaden: Win**

Ryuga fell to the ground and his ring exploded.

* * *

"He took his time," stated Chazz.

"You're the best Jaden!" cheered Syrus.

'You let me down Ryuga!' thought Crowler angrily.

* * *

"Make way for the next Duel King!" declared Jaden.

* * *

**To be continued: Next time-Spirit Bonds-**

**Jaden duels Chazz. Chazz sets out to prove to Jaden that cards are just tools and that Jaden's spirit card is worthless. But Jaden and Winged Kuriboh attempt to prove him wrong. With a little something called teamwork. **

**AUTHORS NOTE: For every one who is reading, please review. And once again, for those who were reading ****Clash of the Duel Dragons, I'M SO SORRY ABOUT THE DEALY!**** But until then you can enjoy Rise of Tragoedia. **

**Please read and review people! I'll update soon! **


	2. Episode 2: Spirit Bonds

**Thank you Clockwork Lullaby for reviewing and continuing to support me on this story. I hope everyone enjoyed the first episode, here's the second.**

* * *

**Episode 2: Spirit Bonds **

* * *

_Among the countless cards that exist in the world, only a few are believed to hold actual spirits. _

_Meet Jaden Yuki, his Winged Kuriboh is one of those spirits. A spirit is a mystical card that will follow its owner into any battle._

_And at the academy, there is one other…_

* * *

Chazz stood behind the Obelisk Dorm. He was holding a small brown wooden box that had a card in it.

He was standing in front of a small hole he had dug and was looking at the card he had placed in the box.

'I became a duelist,' thought Chazz. 'When I came into possession of this mystical card. A card that holds a spirit. I was chosen by the Duel-Gods. With that card in my hand is would enter all the junior tournaments. I always won. Dueling with my spirit partner, I couldn't be happier. When I was admitted to Duel Academy they immediately admitted me to Obelisk Blue- Unheard of for a 1st year. It was no surprise to me. I was an experienced tournament champion.'

* * *

"How come he goes straight to blue?"

"Misawa came out on top of the Entry Exam but he only goes into yellow."

"I heard his family runs the Princeton Corporation."

"That figures, money talks."

* * *

'If that's what they think,' thought Chazz. 'Then I'll show them my real ability. My true strength.'

Chazz closed the lid of the box and said, "I can't battle using you anymore."

Chazz knelt down and placed the box in the hole before filling it back up and placing a spiky rock on top.

"This way I can show those backstabbers my power, by myself." Explained Chazz. "The real power of Chazz Princeton. I'm going to keep you, the one who I fought alongside with, under seal for now."

Chazz stood up and starred at the rock, the card was begging him not to do this.

Chazz however, sucked up his pride and walked away.

* * *

_-The Lobby-_

Heaps of students were crowded around a computer screen. It was showing the duel for the next Skills Class.

_Participants in todays Skills lesson:_

_1__st__ Year Obelisk Blue Chazz Princeton VS 1__st__ Year Slifer Red Jaden Yuki._

"It's going to be Princeton the guy that hasn't lost since he came here against Yuki, the duelist that whipped Dr. Crowler," said a student. "I wonder whose going to win."

Chazz and Jaden walked to the screen to see the match up and both smiled when they saw it was going to be them.

'This is it,' thought Chazz. 'The time has come that I finally face him.'

"It's you and me, huh Chazz," commented Jaden. "I can't wait!"

"Wait for what," replied Chazz. "Me to put you in your place."

The two eyed each other before walking off.

'Jaden Yuki,' thought Chazz. 'At first, I paid no attention to him. I mean sure, his win over Dr. Crowler was surprising but he was no enemy of mine. That was until I saw that card of his.'

* * *

_"Hey your Chazz Princeton," said Jaden as he and Syrus went up to Chazz. "I read about you in Duel magazines all the time. It said you were invincible in those junior tournaments. I always wanted to duel that Dragon of yours I saw there with my Winged Kuriboh."_

_Jaden held up Winged Kuriboh for Chazz to see._

_"How dare you!" spat Chazz. "Don't treat your stupid card and mine as equals."_

_"Hey," replied Jaden. "That's my card you're talking too."_

_A fury brown spirit with wings appeared in front of Jaden and gave an angry cry._

_'Did I just see what I think I saw,' thought Chazz. _

_"This one is special," added Jaden. "It's my spirit partner."_

_'His card too,' thought Chazz as he quickly walked away._

_"Hey where are you going?" asked Jaden. _

* * *

_-In the Forest-_

Crowler had led the class out into the forest for the duel. They weren't that far away however. The Obelisk Dorm could still easily be seen.

"In today's skill lesson," announced Crowler. "We will hold an extracurricular duel at the suggestion of Chazz Princeton."

"You went out of your way to set this up Chazz," said Jaden.

Chazz wasn't paying attention however.

'What's he doing,' thought Jaden. 'Why is he starring at the Obelisk Dorm?'

'This duel is special,' thought Chazz. 'Jaden will either win with a spirit, or I will win without one. Which one of us will be chosen?'

"I will defeat you Jaden!" declared Chazz as he activated his duel disk.

"Likewise," replied Jaden as he also activated his disk.

* * *

**Jaden Yuki 4000 VS Chazz Princeton 4000**

**"Duel!"**

* * *

**Turn 1: Jaden**

"I go first!" cried Jaden. "I draw! I summon Elemental Hero Stratos in attack mode!"

Elemental Hero Stratos: Attack 1800

A blue armoured monster with metallic wings appeared.

"Now I play a spell card!" continued Jaden. "Heroes Bond! Because I have an Elemental Hero on my field I can summon another hero level 4 or below from my hand! I choose Ocean!"

Elemental Hero Ocean: Attack 1500

A blue sea creature that looked like a human appeared.

"I play one card face down and end my turn!" finished Jaden.

'I'm getting all jittery with excitement Chazz,' thought Jaden. 'I'm finally dueling the junior champ. I still remember how happy you looked, when you walked away with all those prizes. That's the Chazz I've always wanted to duel. But when I see you on campus, you're different. It's like your angry at something. You seem to be in a grip of agony while dueling.'

* * *

**Turn 2: Chazz**

'Jaden,' thought Chazz. 'I will beat you.'

"I draw!" declared Chazz. "I summon Dragonic Warrior!"

Dragonic Warrior: Attack 1500

A dragon like human wearing armour appeared.

"Now that I've got Dragonic Warrior out!" explained Chazz. "I can play Dragonic Contract! Now I can special summon a dragon level 4 or below dragon from my deck! I bring out Armoured Dragon!"

Armoured Dragon: Attack 1900

A dragon clad in armour appeared.

"Not bad Chazz," complemented Jaden.

"Not so fast Jaden!" continued Chazz. "I'm not done yet! Wait till you see what these guts add up to! I play the spell Dragon Unite Ritual! Now my dragons unite! I unite-summon Dragonic Knight!"

Dragonic Knight: Attack 2800

A big dragon clad in silver armour with jewels and also welding a sword appeared.

"He got a super strong monster on the first turn," said a student.

"Princeton's awesome," said another.

'I heard you bragging about becoming the Duel King,' thought Chazz. But are you prepared to achieve it. Even at the cost of something you care about. Can you commit to it by making a vow, like I did.'

"Go Dragonic Knight!" commanded Chazz as his monster slashed apart Stratos.

Jaden: 4000-3000

"Listen up Jaden!" spat Chazz. "You don't have what it takes! I, Chazz Princeton will be the next Duel King!"

"Your good," chuckled Jaden. "True to your reputation but by attacking you activated my trap card Hero Signal!"

Jaden's trap opened and a signal with a H on it appeared in the sky.

"With this trap!" explained Jaden. "I can summon out a new hero to replace my destroyed one! Come forth! Elemental Hero Woodsman!"

Elemental Hero Woodsman: Attack 1000

A wooden man that was also covered in leaves appeared.

"I play a card face down and my turn!" finished Chazz.

'Go on,' thought Chazz. 'Summon that monster.'

* * *

**Turn 3: Jaden**

"I draw!" exclaimed Jaden. "And its time for my Hero combo! I play Polymerization and fuse Woodsman with Ocean! Come forth! Elemental Hero the Earth!"

Elemental Hero the Earth: Attack 2500

A white armoured monster with blue jewels on its head and shoulders and a red one its chest appeared.

"Then I use Premature Burial!" added Jaden. "I play 1000 life points and resurrect Stratos!"

Elemental Hero Stratos: Attack 1800

"Earth is no match for Dragonic Knight," commented Chazz.

"Not yet he isn't!" cheered Jaden. "I activate Earth's special ability! I tribute a hero on my field, like Stratos! And Earth gains its attack and defense points this turn!"

Elemental Hero Earth Magma Mode: Attack 2500-4300 Defense 2000-2300

Earth pulled out two handles from its belt and magma blades came out of the handles.

"What the?" cried Chazz.

"Go!" commanded Jaden. "Magma Slash!"

Earth slashed apart Dragonic Knight and lowered Chazz's life points.

Chazz: 4000-2500

"Chazz's monsters are tough," said a student. "But he just got whipped."

"Awesome move Jaden," said another student.

"It's all on you Chazz, turn end," began Jaden.

"Hold it Jaden!" interrupted Chazz. "I play my trap Reverse Time! Now the monsters on the field go back to the way it was at the start of this turn! Earth who wasn't here is banished and the materials come back as well as my dragon!"

Dragonic Knight: Attack 2800

Elemental Hero Ocean: Attack 1500

Elemental Hero Woodsman: Attack 1000

"Uh no!" panicked Jaden.

* * *

**Turn 4: Chazz**

"My turn!" shouted Chazz. "I summon the Blackland Fire Dragon!"

Blackland Fire Dragon: Attack 1500

A green dragon appeared on the field.

"Dragonic Knight attack Ocean and Blackland attack Woodsman!" commanded Chazz.

Dragonic Knight slashed through Ocean and Blackland burnt Woodsman.

Jaden: 2200-0900-0400

'He's strong,' thought Jaden.

"Jaden's toast,' said a student.

"Don't you get it Jaden?" asked Chazz. "Someone like you could never beat me."

"Someone like me?" muttered Jaden.

"For duelists cards are only tools," stated Chazz. "Duelists fight with their own strength. And I'm dueling some loser who treats cards like a soul mate! You will not win!"

"You forget," replied Jaden. "If a duelist stops feeling something for his cards, then it's over."

"Cards are only weapons," spat Chazz. "Who gets all sentimental over battle gear. What a baby."

'You don't know Jaden' thought Chazz. 'You have no idea of the suffering of the chosen duelist. Whether to battle with a spirit, or continue on with just my own strength.'

"Show me what your spirit partner can do," declared Chazz.

* * *

**Turn 5: Jaden**

"I draw!" declared Jaden. Jaden looked at the card he drew, Pot of Greed when he heard a cry of joy.

Jaden looked at his deck and thought, 'There you are buddy.'

"I play Pot of Greed and draw two cards!" continued Jaden. "Get ready Chazz! I play a card face down and summon Winged Kuriboh in attack mode!"

Winged Kuriboh: Attack 300

A small brown fury creature with wings appeared.

"Its all about connecting with your card," explained Jaden. "Have faith in your cards and you're never alone in battle."

"You're a total loser!" snapped Chazz. "Cards are just tools! Nothing but tools to make duelists stronger!"

* * *

**Turn 6: Chazz**

"My turn!" roared Chazz. "Dragonic Knight take out the trash!"

Dragonic Knight prepared to attack Winged Kuriboh.

"My partner is not trash!" shot back Jaden. "We fight together and that's what makes us invincible! I use my face down card Transcendent Wings!"

"What the?" cried Chazz.

"Winged Kuriboh levels up to level 10!" declared Jaden.

'Level 10!' panicked Chazz in his head.

Winged Kuriboh Level 10: Attack 300

Winged Kuriboh now had giant wings and a golden dragon crown.

"Go Winged Kuriboh!" cheered Jaden. "By sacrificing itself, level 10 destroys all of your monsters and then you take damage equal to your destroyed monsters attack!"

Winged Kuriboh lit up and blasted away Chazz's monsters.

Chazz: 2500-0000

* * *

**Jaden: Win**

Chazz fell to his knees; he couldn't believe he had lost.

'What's going on?' thought Jaden as a shining dragon appeared in the sky. Chazz turned and saw the dragon too.

'You were watching,' thought Chazz.

"You broke his winning streak Jaden," cheered Syrus.

"Yeah," replied Jaden.

Jaden then looked as Chazz walked away and though, 'what was that dragon?'

Chazz came to the place he had buried the card. He got on his knees and began to unbury it.

'What was it he said back there,' thought Chazz.

* * *

_"We fight together and that's what makes us invincible!"_

* * *

'I never stopped trusting you,' thought Chazz. 'But my pride came between us. It was all fear of failure. But I'm not afraid anymore.'

Chazz opened the box and took out the card.

'Will you battle with me again?' thought Chazz. 'Light and Darkness Dragon.'

Above Chazz was a spirit. Half of its body was white. The other was black.

* * *

**To be continued: Next time-Heated Rivalry-**

**Bastion's jealous that Jaden's got Alexis's number. And it doesn't help that Syrus has it too. But Bastion is determined to beat Jaden, get Alexis' number by wining and beat the duelist who beat Chazz. **

**But Jaden has other ideas. Who will win, the duelist with the uncanny draw? Or Bastion the analyst? **

**Thank you once again Clockwork Lullaby for reviewing. Please continue to do so! **


	3. Episode 3: Heated Rivalry

**Sorry for not posting this chapter sooner, but I was having internet problems. Anyway thank you Clockwork Lullaby fro reviewing again. Really appreciate it. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please read and review! **

* * *

**Episode 3: Heated Rivalry**

* * *

Bastion sat in the computer room watching the duel between Jaden and Chazz on a computer.

Bastion watched as Winged Kuriboh Level 10 used its special ability to annihilate Chazz's monsters and win the duel.

"First he beats Dr. Crowler at the entrance exam and now this," stated Bastion. "Who is this guy? How did someone like him end up in the Slifer Red Dorm?"

A young woman with long yellow hair and wearing the Obelisk Blue uniform entered the room.

She walked up to Bastion and said, "Researching Jaden and Chazz's duel. How like you Bastion."

Bastion turned to face the girl and said, "Alexis."

Bastion immediately blushed and stood up.

"Hi," said Bastion a little too quickly.

"Everyone is so shocked that Jaden managed to beat Chazz," stated Alexis as she stood next to Bastion and leaned on the table.

"What about you?" asked Alexis.

"Well I knew it was possible for someone at the Academy to beat Chazz, but I am a little disappointed with one thing. I wish I had been the one the defeat Chazz. But now this sets up next goal, to beat the duelist who defeated Chazz."

"As the top duelist in Ra Yellow and at the head of your class, how would you analyze Jaden?" asked Alexis.

"He's a bit of a jack-off in terms of his deck," replied Bastion. "It's made up of Elemental Heroes but the species are all over the place. The same goes for is spell and trap cards. But his greatest ability is his card drawing capability. He's got a crazy knack for drawing the right card at the right time. Thus giving him the element of surprise."

"No matter how tough a monster or combo is," explained Alexis. "One draw and he can flip the whole thing around."

"I envy him," added Bastion. "He might actually be a genius."

"So," replied Alexis. "A careful analysis by Bastion Misawa the philosopher concludes that Jaden Yuki is a genius?"

"I guess so," replied Bastion.

"Thanks for the theory," said Alexis as she began to walk away. "See you around."

"Uh later," said Bastion who was still blushing.

Alexis suddenly heard her phone ring and Bastion watched as she took out her phone and answered it.

"Speak of the devil," commented Alexis as she put the phone to her ear. "Hey Jaden, what's up?"

Alexis exited the room and walked away while Bastion just stood awestruck at what just happened.

"Jaden…called…Alexis?" mumbled Bastion. "Why. Why. Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!"

* * *

Bastion walked sadly through the halls.

"How come he has her number?" asked Bastion to himself when he saw Jaden and Syrus talking on a bench in the courtyard.

"It's him," said Bastion as he bolted to Jaden and Syrus.

"Hey Bastion," said Jaden.

"Hey," replied Bastion. "Can I ask you something?"

* * *

"Yeah I just called Alexis, why?" questioned Jaden.

"How come you have her number," asked Bastion.

"Alexis loans me a bunch of stuff on duels, and when she really needs it back it's hard to find me so we exchanged numbers."

'What a dumb reason to have her number,' thought Bastion.

"Why do you want to know?" asked Jaden.

"Well…um," mumbled Bastion, unsure of how to answer.

Suddenly Jaen's phone vibrated and he picked it up and saw that it was a text message.

"Hey a text from Alexis," commented Jaden.

'Incredible timing," added Syrus.

'They text each other too,' thought Bastion. 'I can't stand it.'

"She's going to loan the Battle City DVD to some else," said Jaden as he read the text. "No way, I'm totally seeing it first."

Jaden quickly sent a text to Alexis.

"I have the Battle City DVD, and the Duelist Kingdom one too," interrupted Bastion.

"Impossible!" cried Jaden and Syrus as they quickly stood up. "Must see it! Please let us borrow it!"

"Okay," replied Bastion as he folded his arms. "Provided you win a duel against me, Bastion Misawa. Or are you afraid I might beat you?"

"I'll never back down," replied Jaden. "But, what happens if you win?"

"If I win you give me Alexis' contact info," explained Bastion.

"Excuse me! You want what?" cried Jaden and Syrus.

Bastion told them once again he wanted Alexis' contact info in a whisper.

"You want Alexis' number!" laughed Jaden and Syrus.

"Keep it down!" demanded Bastion. "We have to go somewhere with less people!"

Bastion grabbed Jaden and Syrus and began to drag them away while also demanding for them to stop laughing.

* * *

_-Behind the Slifer Red Dorm-_

"Are you sure you wan t do this?" asked Jaden as he and Bastion faced each other. "I'll give you her number anyway."

"Where's the fun in that?" replied Bastion. "And maybe I just really want to duel the person who beat Chazz."

"Okay then," said Jaden. "Let's go!"

* * *

**Jaden Yuki 4000 VS Bastion Misawa 4000**

**"Let's Duel!"**

* * *

**Turn 1: Bastion**

"I take the initiative!" declared Bastion. "I draw! I play one card face down and summon Fox Fire in defense mode! Turn end!"

Fox Fire: Defense 200

A small fox with a flame on its tail appeared.

"Hey that's a cute little monster you got there," commented Jaden.

"Don't you know not to judge a monster but its looks," replied Bastion.

'This monster is the first part of my victory equation,' thought Bastion.

* * *

**Turn 2: Jaden**

"I draw!" cried Jaden. "I throw a card face down! And then I summon Elemental Hero Knospe in attack mode!"

Elemental Hero Knospe: Attack 600

A small stem with leaves and eyes appeared.

"Looks like you're going for cute too," commented Bastion.

"Who was the one who said not to judge a monster by its looks?" shot back Jaden. "Now! Knospe attack! Rose Pellets!"

Knospe shot two seeds out that smashed into Fox Fire and destroyed it.

"Continuous trap activate!" cried Bastion. "Graveyard of Wandering Souls! Every time one of my monsters goes to the grave I can summon a Fireball Token to the field!"

Fire Ball Token: Attack 100

A fireball with eyes appeared.

"Turn end!" finished Jaden.

"Now I use Fox Fire's effect!" declared Bastion. "At the end of the turn of which it was destroyed I resurrect it in defense mode!"

Fox Fire: Defense 200

"A wall monster!" stated Jaden.

'It's more then just a wall monster,' thought Bastion.

* * *

**Turn 3: Bastion**

"My turn!" exclaimed Bastion as he drew a card.

'Knospe attack is 600,' thought Bastion. 'I need Fox Fire destroyed again and I will only take 300 points of damage.'

"Fox Fire attack!" commanded Bastion and his monster charged forward.

"Attacking when you know your going to get nailed?" questioned Jaden. "Then you might as well get nailed big! I activate my face down spell Rose Bud! I tribute Knospe and evolution summon Elemental hero Poison Rose!"

Knospe vanished and was replaced with a woman covered in flowers.

Elemental Hero Poison Rose: Attack 1900

"What!" screamed Bastion.

"Poison Blossom!" commanded Jaden as his monster unleashed a stream of flowers and pedals that destroyed Fox Fire.

Bastion cried out as his life points lowered.

Bastion: 4000-2400

'I wasn't expecting this much damage,' thought Bastion. 'But my victory equation has yet to be shaken.'

"I play Graceful Charity!" declared Bastion. "I draw three cards and discard two! The two I discarded were monsters and since Fox Fire was destroyed as well I get 3 Fireball Tokens! Then I set two cards face down and end my turn!"

Fireball Token: Attack 100

"My victory equation," explained Bastion. "Is hidden behind these red hot souls."

'Red hot souls?' thought Syrus. 'Looks more like envy.'

* * *

_-Slifer Red Dorm-Jaden and Syrus' room- _

"Jaden," said Alexis as she knocked on he and Syrus' door. "Are you there. I'm coming in."

Alexis opened the door and entered, but saw that no one was there.

"Where could he be?" asked Alexis to herself. "I got the DVD he wanted and his phone is off too. Darn."

Alexis walked back outside clutching the Battle City DVD in her hand and looked out over the deck.

* * *

_-Behind the Slifer Red Dorm-_

"My turn!" cried Jaden. "I draw!"

Jaden looked at the card he drew, _Polymerization, _and smirked.

Bastion watched where Jaden was placing the cards in his hand.

"I summon Elemental Hero Ocean!" declared Jaden.

Elemental Hero Ocean: Attack 1500

A blue human like sea creature appeared.

'He drew a key card to his Earth fusion monster,' thought Bastion. 'But he didn't try fusion. He must not have all of the materials.'

"Oh my phone," said Syrus as he pulled his phone out. "Hello, oh hey Alexis."

'I can't be,' thought Bastion as he looked at Syrus.

"Here I come Bastion!" exclaimed Jaden. "Poison Rose attack!"

"Time out!" interrupted Bastion.

Jaden nearly fell over as he commanded his monster to stop.

"Yeah," said Syrus as he continued to talk to Alexis over the phone. "Jaden and Bastion are dueling behind the Slifer Dorm."

'Even Syrus knows Alexis' number,' thought Bastion frustrated. 'I can't believe it.'

"Can we move this along?" asked Jaden.

"Uh sure," replied Bastion.

'Just got to win,' thought Bastion. 'And the her number will be mine.'

"Poison Rose attack a Fireball Token!" commanded Jaden.

"I activate Negate Attack!" interrupted Bastion. "I negate this attack and end the battle phase."

"Not bad Bastion," commented Jaden. "I think I'll throw down a face down and end my turn!"

'That card must be a support card for Earth,' thought Bastion. 'The card he just drew must be fusion.'

"Hey Alexis," greeted Syrus as Alexis approached the duel.

"So they're dueling," commented Alexis. "But why keep it so secret."

"It's a guy thing," replied Syrus. "Bastion's got pride."

"Pride?" said Alexis.

'What's she doing here,' thought Bastion.

* * *

**Turn 5: Bastion**

"I draw!" cried Bastion. "I play Reload! I shuffle my hand back into my deck and then draw the same amount of cards! Now prepare to see what my Fireballs add up to! I play the spell Gathering of Malice and fuse three of my tokes together to summon Goka the Pyre of Malice!"

Goka the Pyre of Malice: Attack 2200

A silver pot with a fiery spirit coming out of it appeared.

"Wow!" commented Syrus and Alexis.

"It's total jealousy on Bastion's part," said Syrus. "The stronger his monsters the worst his envy."

"What are you talking about?" asked Alexis.

"Well," replied Syrus. "Your quite the enchantress."

"Huh?" replied Alexis.

"Jaden!" shouted Bastion. "I know that you have Polymerization and your planning on using it to summon Earth! I also know that your face down card is a support card for Earth!"

"How does he know that!" panicked Jaden.

"But I'm sending our hands to the grave with my face down Card Destruction!" added Bastion.

Jaden and Bastion discarded their hands and then drew some more and Jaden saw that he had drawn his last material and another card caught his attention.

"And two of the monsters I'm discarding are monsters I get two Fireball Tokens!" added Bastion.

Fireball Token: Attack 100

"Now I sacrifice the three Fireball Tokens and Goka gains 100 attack for each!" continued Bastion.

Goka the Pyre of Malice: Attack 2200-2500

"Go attack!" commanded Bastion. "Pyro Cannon!"

A stream of fire shot out of Goka and incinerated Poison Rose.

Jaden: 4000-3400

"End of turn," chuckled Bastion.

'I played this perfectly,' thought Bastion.

* * *

**Turn 6: Jaden**

"Draw!" cried Jaden and he smiled at the card he drew, _Alternate Fusion. _"I summon Woodsman in defense mode and switch Ocean to defense mode! I set a card face down, turn end!"

Elemental Hero Ocean: Defense 1200

Elemental Hero Woodsman: Defense 2000

* * *

**Turn 7: Bastion**

"Draw!" shouted Bastion.

'Woodsman huh,' thought Bastion. 'He must be going for trap fusion.'

"I summon Rigorous Reaver!" declared Bastion.

Rigorous Reaver: Attack 1600

A wooden creature man with a scythe appeared.

"Now I use the spell Nobleman of Extermination!" shouted Bastion. "Now I can destroy your left face down card!"

A Knight appeared and destroyed Jaden's Alternate Fusion. Bastion smirked and so did Jaden.

"Now my monsters take out yours!" cried Bastion as Goka and Reaver destroyed Ocean and Woodsman.

"End of turn," chuckled Bastion.

"Bastion's ability to analyze strategies in incredible," commented Alexis.

'But you never know what will happen next," stated Syrus.

"True," replied Alexis. "Its Jaden's uncanny draw that keeps everyone on the edge."

* * *

**Turn 8: Jaden**

"I draw!" exclaimed Jaden. "I set two cards face down and end my turn!"

'Why didn't he summon?' thought Bastion. 'Has he given up. Wait, the two cards he played faced down, one of them the card he just drew. No, there's not point of holding back.'

"Attack!" screamed Bastion.

"Trap activate!" interrupted Jaden. "Soul Fusion!"

"Another trap fusion card!" panicked Bastion.

"I pay 1000 life points and remove Ocean and Woodsman in the grave from play, I special summon Elemental Hero the Earth!"

Elemental Hero the Earth: Attack 2500

A white armoured monster with blue jewels on its shoulders and head, and a red jewel in its chest appeared.

Jaden: 3400-2400

"Its too late!" stated Bastion. "I'll eliminate Earth!"

A stream of flames shot towards Earth but Jaden cried out, "I use De-Fusion!"

Goka disappeared and Alexis explained that tokens couldn't return to the field, meaning Goka's materials would remain gone.

"No choice but the switch to defense mode," mumbled Bastion as he did just that.

Fox Fire: Defense 200

Rigorous Reaver: Defense 100

"Check out my face down card Bastion!" declared Jaden. "Earth Gravity! All level 4 or lower monsters must attack Earth! Go Gravity Blast!"

As Bastion's monsters charged Earth unleashed a wave of yellow energy that destroyed the monsters.

Bastion: 2400-0000

* * *

**Jaden: Win**

* * *

"You did it Jaden!" cheered Syrus.

Bastion drew a card fro his deck and saw that the card was _Smashing Ground. _It would have allowed him to destroy Woodsman and therefore win the duel with a direct attack once Ocean was destroyed.

"Now I get that DVD," said Jaden.

"Sure Jaden," replied Bastion.

"You were dueling for this," said Alexis as she held out he Battle City DVD.

"Bastion has the Duelist Kingdom DVD," said Jaden.

"Wow," said Alexis. "Can I borrow it?"

"Uh sure Alexis," replied Bastion.

"Why don't you exchange numbers, it saves a lot of time," suggested Jaden.

As Alexis and Bastion exchanged numbers, Jaden whistled and Bastion mouthed a thank you.

"I'll go get the DVD," said Bastion. "Want to come Alexis?"

"Sure," replied Alexis.

"Hey I'm first," piped up Jaden.

"You can still watch the Battle City one," explained Alexis as she gave Jaden the DVD.

"Come on," whined Jaden. "I dueled for it."

'She really is an enchantress,' thought Syrus.

* * *

**To be continued: Next time-Miss Duel Academy-**

**When a mishap involving the winner of Miss Duel Academy erupts, Jaden must duel Alexis to set things straight. But Alexis just wants to beat Jaden and prove herself as a great duelist. And she intends to make Jaden's blood run cold to do so. Jaden will have to heat things up if he wants to win. **

**Thank you once again Clockwork Lullaby for reviewing, really appreciate it and please continue to do so. **


	4. Episode 4: Miss Duel Academy

**Haven't updated for a bit, I know, don't hate me. I've been working hard on another story and well; I decided to do the next chapter for this story. Please read and review! **

* * *

**Episode 4: Miss Duel Academy**

Jaden and Syrus were walking down the halls when they noticed a group of kids crowded around a screen.

"What's going on?" asked Jaden.

"Don't know," replied Syrus as they continued to approach the crowd.

Jaden and Syrus made their way through the crowd and saw that the screen was showing the finalists for the Miss Duel Academy competition.

"So that's what," said Syrus. "Now I remember."

"What is this?" asked Jaden.

"Don't you know Jaden?" replied Syrus. "They put a call for it a month ago on the academy website."

"I don't do computers," stated Jaden.

"I knew Alexis would be a finalist," said Bastion as he approached Jaden and Syrus. "Of course, you voted for Alexis too. Every vote counts for this."

"Give me a break," whined Jaden.

* * *

_-Miss Duel Academy Contest-_

Everyone was jammed into the small area where they watched as the Announcer on stage was about to declare who was this year's Miss Duel Academy.

"The candidates have been narrowed down to these five women," stated the Ra Yellow Announcer.

Strangely only four obelisk blue girls stood on stage; each had a number from 2 to 5 on them. The fifth girl, Alexis, was nowhere to be found.

"I'm out of here," said Jaden to Bastion and Syrus.

"Why?" asked Bastion. "You're about to miss the best part. Alexis is going to win."

'I bet she doesn't care much either,' thought Jaden.

"And contestants number 5 is third year obelisk blue Seika Kohinata, the winner of the previous 2 Miss Duel Academy competitions. Can she win again and get a Hat Trick?"

Seika had a small circle of her belt that bared a five. She had short black hair and light toned skin. She was about Alexis' height and also had green eyes.

"With 198 votes," said the announcer as the stage went dark. "Number 5 Seika Kohinata. She's made a Hat Trick."

A light shined on Seika and she waved to the crowd as they cheered.

"Whoops," interrupted the Announcer. "Sorry, there was a student with the same amount of votes."

"What," said Seika in shock.

"Number 1, Alexis Rhodes has tied with Seika Kohinata."

A light shined down on where Alexis should have been standing, and the Announcer didn't know what to say.

Suddenly, two obelisk blue girls had Alexis by the arms and were dragging her onto the stage.

"I'm not going out there," stated Alexis to the girls who ignored her completely.

As Alexis was walking past Seika, she stuck out her foot and Alexis stumbled.

Seika quickly pulled her foot back while Alexis regained her balance and the Announcer walked up to her.

"Miss Rhodes, tell us how you feel," said the Announcer.

"Listen, I'm not…" started Alexis.

"Hey," interrupted a committee member as he held a laptop. "Someone didn't vote."

"Really," said Seika with a smile.

"A first year from Slifer Red, Jaden Yuki," added the Committee Member.

Some more committee members grabbed Jaden and led him up to the stage as everyone looked at him.

"Oh boy," said Alexis as she placed her hand on her face.

'What!' thought Seika. 'That brat is Alexis' friend! That's a vote against me! My Hat Trick! My chance to leave my mark on Duel Academy is being threatened, and this upstart isn't even in my league!'

"Hi Alexis," said Jaden as he dragged up onto stage.

"Okay Mr. Yuki," said the Announcer. "Who will it be, Miss Rhodes or Miss Kohinata?"

"Can you just count me out," replied Jaden. "I'm not interested."

"Every other student had voted," replied the Announcer. "We can't let the contest be voided because of you."

"Hey Rhodes," interrupted Seika sternly. "Put a stop to this will ya? First you have the late entrance and then your friend suddenly showing up without voting? The whole thing stinks of a fix. Are you that desperate to win?"

"What are you talking about?" questioned Alexis. "I couldn't care less about the contest. Miss Duel Academy means nothing to me."

'The nerve!' thought Seika angrily. 'What makes her think she is so special! Don't tell me she thinks she is the prettier one!'

"You better makes this quick!" snapped Seika as she pointed at Jaden. "Everyone else in the school has already voted!"

'Oh man!' panicked Jaden. 'If I knew this was going to happen, I would have just voted. Wait, she said everyone. Even he voted?'

As Jaden said those words, Chazz stood on the cliff and was looking out at the ocean. As if Chazz knew what was going on, he said, "Ridiculous."

"Well what's it going to be!" snapped Seika as she starred angrily at Jaden.

Jaden stepped back in fear; he had no idea who he wanted to pick.

"This is stupid," interrupted Alexis as she turned around and began to walk away. "I'll leave the rest up to you guys."

'No way!' thought Seika angrily. 'That will make everyone think she's taking pity on me! They'll think she let me win! I've never been so humiliated in my life! If it wasn't for that stupid Slifer Red brat! Oh wait, Slifer Red. That's it.'

"You're Jaden Yuki right?" asked Seika calmly as she crossed her arms.

"Yeah," replied Jaden.

"I'll take my chances and duel you for my vote," added Seika. "If I win, you vote for me. If you win, Alexis gets your vote. At the academy, everything should be decided by the strongest duelist."

"I don't care about the vote," declared Jaden. "But I never back down from a duel."

"Good," replied Seika.

'He's such a simpleton,' thought Seika. 'No Slifer Brat will beat me, this way everyone will respect me as Queen.'

"Hold on," interrupted Alexis as she turned back around. "I can't let you do that."

"You care all of a sudden," replied Seika.

"What I don't like is people making decisions for me," continued Alexis.

"Then maybe you and Seika should duel?" suggested the Announcer.

'No way,' thought Seika. 'I have no chance against Alexis. She's supposed to be just as good as Chazz. Wait! Jaden! Chazz! Jaden Yuki! This brat is the dimwit who stained Chazz's perfect record! I have zero chance against him!'

"Maybe you and Jaden could duel instead?" suggested Seika quickly.

"I'm game," replied Alexis. "If I win, I get to cancel my entry altogether. And if Jaden wins, Seika get's his vote and I except the result."

'Perfect,' thought Seika. 'I have nothing to lose.'

"Listen Jaden," said Alexis. "I'm not just going to take you on as Alexis Rhodes, the girl. I'm going to battle you as a true duelist."

"Let's do this Alexis," declared Jaden.

* * *

_-Duel Academy-Main Duel Arena-_

Jaden and Alexis stood ready for their duel.

"All of this is getting way out of hand," commented Syrus.

* * *

**Jaden Yuki 4000 VS Alexis Rhodes 4000**

**"Duel!"**

* * *

**Turn 1: Alexis**

"I go first!" cried Alexis. "I draw!"

'Jaden, I know it wasn't your fault that all of this happened,' thought Alexis. 'But this duel was bound to happen eventually.'

"I summon Cyber Valkyrie in defense mode!" continued Alexis as she slapped a card on her disk.

Cyber Valkyrie: Defense 1500

A girl wearing green armour appeared crouched down.

"And I'll play a card face down and end my turn!" finished Alexis.

* * *

**Turn 2: Jaden**

"My turn! I draw!" declared Jaden. "I summon Elemental Hero Heat!"

Elemental Hero Heat: Attack 1600

A red armoured man appeared.

"Heat attacks Cyber Valkyrie!" shouted Jaden and his monster charged.

"I use Cyber Valkyrie's special ability!" interrupted Alexis. "Hail Storm! Any monster that attacks her loses 300 attack! And now you take damage because your attacking a monster with higher defense points!"

A hailstorm was let loose on Heat and weakened it.

Elemental Hero Heat: Attack 1600-1300

The hailstorm then smashed into Jaden and lowered his life points.

Jaden: 4000-3800

Elemental Hero Heat: Attack 1300-1600

* * *

**Turn 3: Alexis**

"My turn! Draw!" exclaimed Alexis. "I summon Cold Enchanter in attack mode! And I'll play one card face down and end my turn!"

Cold Enchanter: Attack 1600

A girl wearing ice blue clothing and wielding a scepter with a snowflake on the end appeared.

* * *

**Turn 4: Jaden**

"My turn! Draw!" cried Jaden and he grinned at the card he drew. "I play Polymerization and fuse Woodsman with Ocean in my hand to summon Elemental Hero the Earth!"

Elemental Hero the Earth: Attack 2500

A blue armoured man with blue gems on its shoulder and head, and had a red gem in its chest appeared.

"Jaden's strongest hero," cheered Syrus.

"Sorry Alexis!" stated Jaden. "But I'm going to wrap this up!"

'Sorry to disappoint you Jaden,' thought Alexis. 'But Earth will be the first to go.'

"Trap card activate!" cried Alexis.

Jaden cried out as Earth was suddenly frozen in a block of ice. The ice block then broke apart to reveal Woodsman and Ocean who had their lower bodies frozen.

Elemental Hero Woodsman: Attack 1000

A man made of wood and covered in leaves appeared.

Elemental Hero Ocean: Attack 1500

A blue sea serpent human hybrid appeared.

'What happened,' thought Jaden. 'Why is Earth gone and why are its materials on the field now?'

"I can't figure out what's happened," sad Syrus.

"That card was Cold Fusion," replied Bastion. "A bold move."

"I used Cold Fusion," stated Alexis. "This trap activates when you summon a fusion monster. This destroys that monster an brings the materials to the field."

'A fusion monster destruction card!' panicked Jaden.

"And an ice counter has been placed on each of those materials!" continued Alexis. "Monsters with ice counters can't change positions!"

"Oh no!" cursed Jaden.

'What's the matter Jaden?' thought Seika. 'Alexis is totally outclassing you. Did this guy really beat Chazz? Probably just some fluke. Well, either way, my title is in the bag.'

* * *

_"If I win, I get to cancel my entry altogether. And if Jaden wins, Seika get's his vote and I except the result." _

* * *

'Still,' thought Seika. 'Her losing, and ending up below me is even better. Come on Jaden.'

"I'm not done yet!" added Alexis. "I use Cold Enchanter's ability! I discard a card from my hand and place an ice counter on Heat!"

Heat's lower body was suddenly frozen.

"I set a card face down and end my turn!" panicked Jaden.

* * *

**Turn 5: Alexis**

'I'll make you blood run cold Jaden,' thought Alexis.

"I draw!" cried Alexis. "From my hand I activate the field spell Absolute Zero Barrier! All monsters with ice counters lose 500 attack and cannot attack!"

All of Jaden's monsters were completely frozen now.

Elemental Hero Heat: Attack 1600-1100

Elemental Hero Woodsman: Attack 1000-500

Elemental Hero Ocean: Attack 1500-1000

"I switch Cyber Valkyrie to attack mode!" declared Alexis. "Now Cold Enchanter attacks Woodsman and Cyber Valkyrie attacks Ocean!"

Cyber Valkyrie: Attack 1300

Cyber Valkyrie created an orb of energy in her hands and threw it while Enchanter created a storm of snowflakes.

"I use my trap Negate Attack to stop these attacks and end the battle phase!" cried Jaden and the attacks were absorbed by a vortex.

"Turn end," finished Alexis.

'This is just the beginning Jaden,' thought Alexis.

* * *

**Turn 6: Jaden**

"I draw!" shouted Jaden.

'That field spell along with the ice counters make fro a tricky combo,' thought Jaden. 'If I summon a monster it will instantly frozen. Got to think of something fast.'

"Huh?" said Jaden as he looked at the card he drew, _Heat Crystals_. "This card."

Jaden added the card to his hand and then took another and slapped it onto his disk.

"I summon Elemental Hero Lady Heat in defense mode!" cried Jaden. "I play a card face down and end my turn!"

Elemental Hero Lady Heat: Defense 1000

A woman wearing red armour appeared in a crouched down position.

* * *

**Turn 7: Alexis**

'It doesn't matter what he summons,' thought Alexis.

"I draw!" shouted Alexis and she smiled when she saw the card she drew.

"I discard a card and use Enchanter's effect to place an ice counter on Lady Heat!"

Elemental Hero Lady Heat: Attack 1300-800

Lady Heat was instantly frozen.

"Now I tribute Cold Enchanter and Cyber Valkyrie!" declared Alexis. "To summon Ice Master!"

Ice Master: Attack 2500

A woman wearing ice blue clothes and wielding a crystal staff and wearing a crystal crown appeared.

"Now I use her effect!" cried Alexis. "I can send Absolute Zero Barrier to the grave and all monsters with ice counters are destroyed."

Jaden cried out as his monsters all blew up.

"Jaden's field is empty," pointed out Syrus.

"Jaden's been helplessly cornered," added Bastion. "She's good."

"Ice Master attack directly!" commanded Alexis as a white beam shot out of her monsters staff and smashed into Jaden.

Jaden: 3800-1300

"Turn end!" finished Alexis.

'Alexis is going to win hands down,' thought Seika. 'This guy beat Chazz? He's really showing his dorm colours now.'

* * *

**Turn 8: Jaden **

"Wow Alexis," complemented Jaden as he drew a card. "You're really something. But don't let your guard down yet! I use the spell Heat Crystals! By removing two Heroes in my graveyard like Heat and Lady Heat! I get to bring out a fire Elemental Hero fusion monster! Come forth! Elemental Hero Inferno!"

Elemental Hero Inferno: Attack 2300

A giant orange armoured monster appeared.

"You're going to counter with that?" questioned Alexis. "My monster has more attack points!"

"I use Inferno's ability!" cheered Jaden. "When in battle against a water monster, Inferno gains 1000 attack points!"

Elemental Hero Inferno: Attack 2300-3300

"What!" panicked Alexis. "I play the trap Doble Passé!"

Inferno unleashed a stream of fire that went around Ice Master and smashed into Alexis.

Alexis: 4000-0700

"She shifted the attack to herself," stated Syrus. "But why?"

"Doble Passé," replied Bastion. "Will win her the duel."

"Doble Passé!" Explained Alexis. "This card allows me to shift the attack to me, so my monster can declare a direct attack."

"Alexis…you," mumbled Jaden.

"I am a duelist," replied Alexis. "To achieve victory I am willing to make sacrifices."

Everyone went silent and just starred at Alexis.

"So beautiful," mumbled Bastion. "Alexis is victorious."

"What makes her so committed?" questioned Seika. "It's just a stupid beauty contest."

* * *

_"What are you talking about?" questioned Alexis. "I couldn't care less about the contest. Miss Duel Academy means nothing to me."_

* * *

"Now I can attack you directly!" continued Alexis. "This is the end!"

"You're a great duelist Alexis!" complemented Jaden. "But this match is mine! I chain with the effect of the trap Shield Strike!"

'What!' panicked Alexis in her mind.'His face down card was that!'

"Because Inferno inflicted damage, you now take damage equal to Inferno's 1600 point defense!"

The trap Jaden activated shot a beam of energy at Alexis and lowered her life to zero.

'I lose,' thought Alexis.

Alexis: 0700-0000

**Win: Jaden Yuki**

* * *

"Okay then," said the Announcer. "Mr. Yuki won the duel so his vote goes to Seika. Now, is everybody happy?"

"Sure," replied Alexis.

"You must be joking," interrupted Seika. "After a duel like that, there's no way I can take the vote."

Jaden and Alexis looked up to see everyone cheering her name.

"Alexis! Alexis! Alexis! Alexis! Alexis! Alexis! Alexis! Alexis!"

"How could I claim the title of Miss Duel Academy?" continued Seika. "No one would support me. Even I can see someone else deserves it more"

And with that, Seika walked away.

"I just wanted to be recognized as a duelist," stated Alexis.

"But you have been," replied Jaden. "Just listen to them."

"Alexis!" cheered Bastion super loud.

"What a weirdo," commented Syrus as he eyed Bastion funny.

* * *

**To be continued: Next time- Friends Forever-**

**When Syrus is going to be expelled for getting a zero, he has to duel Jaden to stay. But if Jaden loses, his deck will be confiscated. Can either friend have what they want? It's Elemental Heroes VS Roids in the ultimate battle!**

**Please review and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I'll try to update more frequently. **


End file.
